Angel's Counsel
by Rashelleah95
Summary: A vampire driven crazy by tragedy is sent by his family to the only person who can help him. NOT A EDWARD/ANGEL FIC. THEY'RE JUST THE MAIN CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End

"He's become a monster."  
"He's been a monster for a hundred years. Can we discuss new information, or are we just going to have a review session?"  
"That's enough."  
"I agree. We need to make a decision."  
"There's nothing to decide! We can't choose this for him."  
"He chose this for himself, when he hurt his own daughter."  
"Notice how I'm fine?"  
"Not the point. He's out of control."  
"Of course he's out of control! He's only had two months to cope. He needs more time."  
"What he needs is help. We can get that for him."  
"We're his family. We're what he needs right now, not some stranger."  
"Besides, it could be a trap."  
"He can handle it being a trap. What he can't handle is living like this anymore."  
"Speak for yourself. He's doing better."  
"He's scaring me."  
"You're a wimp. You always have been."  
"Stop! This argument is turning us against each other. What we need to do is choose."  
"I agree."  
"He's my father. I should do it."  
"You're a hundred years younger than the rest of us! What you should do is mourn and support him. Let us figure it out."  
"I'm not a child!"  
"Not the point. But I digress. Back to the problem at hand."  
"We should vote. All in favor?"  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Objection! No votes for children or werewolves."  
"Don't clutch at straws, Rosalie. Jacob's a member of this family now, and Nessie's full-grown. All against?"  
"Carlisle-"  
"All against?"  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"I vote in favor, that makes six to two. Sorry, Rosalie and Esme. He's going."  
"This isn't fair! I knew that I shouldn't have let this happen."  
"You couldn't have foreseen this. That's supposed to be Alice's power, remember?"  
"Don't misdirect your anger and sadness by trying to pin this on me. We all lost her, not just him."  
"It is decided, at any rate. I shall go make the call."

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now." A voice broke the silence. "I know you're starving."  
Edward opened his eyes. He blinked twice.  
"Welcome back." The dark stranger smiled at him. They were in a dark, circular room with a dark red, plush carpet and black leather furniture. The other man was tall, and looked familiar, with a prominent forehead and dark hair. He was dressed in a long, black coat and dark clothes. The room was dimly lit. The other man stepped forward.  
Edward sat up. He was lying on a leather couch, stiff from recent paralysis.  
"I'm telling you, that venom is no joke. You're dad really knows where to get the good stuff." The other man said, almost admiringly. "But let's eat before we get down to business. It's not easy to make progress on an empty stomach." The man sat opposite Edward on a leather chair and placed two mugs on the otoman between them. Edward slowly reached for the mug, and brought it to his lips.  
"Pig's blood?" He asked, flicking his eyes up at the stranger.  
"Yup. We do have some killer A positive, but I like to save that for holidays and birthdays."  
Edward said nothing, but drank until his mug was empty.  
"So, you're from Forks." The man began, still nursing his own mug of blood. "The Cullen Clan. Can't say I've heard of you. Family must keep under the radar."  
"We're vegetarians." Edward said. "I'm not drinking human blood, or killing anyone, or putting the whole big secret in danger. You can't possibly have the grounds to hold me here."  
"I have your family's consent." The man said, shrugging. "Besides, you are you going to go to? I've got the only demon lawyers in town."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Angel."  
"Very poetic. Who do you work for?"  
"That's a difficult question."  
"Sorry, do you need a pencil and paper to do the work?"  
"I work for the Powers That Be. Other than that, I'm self-employed."  
"And what do you do?"  
"I help people."  
"Well, I'm not a person, and I don't need your help."  
"What you think doesn't really matter right now."  
"Doesn't ever seem to. No one listens to me."  
"Congratulations, now someone does."  
"I feel so loved. Too bad it's too late."  
"It's not too late to change, Mr. Cullen. Let's go over your file." Angel opened a blood-red file folder and scanned it with his eyes. "Edward Cullen, originally Edward Anthony Masen. Ninety-four years old. Has the abilities of super-speed and telepathy. One daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Wow, that's a mouthful. Wife, Isabella Marie Cullen, recently deceased." Angel paced a bit. "I was given a file on her, too. Isabella 'Bella' Marie Cullen, nee Swan. Human parents, turned after marriage to Edward Cullen. Twenty-five years old at time of death."  
"That's not right."  
"What?" Angel shut the file.  
"It's not the same on paper. It's not like that."  
"Then what's it like?"  
"Different." Edward said.  
"Edward, I loved a human once too. I have a son. We're not so different, you and I. Let me help you."  
"I don't need your help. We're nothing alike."  
"Perhaps you're right. I did the noble thing and stayed away from the girl I loved. You couldn't do the same."  
"You can't make me angry."  
"You've gotten angry before. Worth a shot."  
"Stop it."  
"You hit your own daughter, and I'm a perfect stranger with a girly name! Go ahead, punch me."  
"STOP. IT." Edward's fist came into contact with where Angel's face had been milliseconds earlier. The leather was punctured by Edward's hand, Angel had moved away before Edward had even blinked.  
"There you go. Exercise the rage." Angel said. "Now let's sit down, and you tell me what happened. I have all day, and neither of us are too fond of daylight anyhow."  
"Fine." Edward sat down. "It all started in Forks, eight years ago."

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Constructive feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"So, how did it start?"

"She moved to town to live with her father."

"Why?"

"Her mother was getting married. She wanted to be out of the way."

"Hmm. She come home to look after her father?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose. She had her place in the home, she did the cooking, the cleaning. The man couldn't look after himself, to be honest."

"Hm. Maybe she should have had a therapist of her own."

"Don't-"

"-Speak ill of the twice-dead? Continue."

"She moved into town, and she caught everyone's attention. She was something special. She didn't know it, but she was beautiful, even before she turned. And she was new, which was a bit unusual in our part of town. Every guy wanted her, and I kept my distance."

"But that didn't last long?"

"I couldn't stay away."

"Why not?"

"She- she was so unhappy. So was I."

"That's no way to begin a relationship." Angel shook his head.

"Are you helping or commentating? How is this even supposed to work?" Edward asked angrily, banging his fist on a table. It promptly collapsed in pieces. He sat back, running his hand over his face.

"Forgive me, I suppose we should have gone over the ground rules." Angel clicked his clicky pen, focussing on Edward's wrinkled brow. "I'm here to listen to you, to help you work through your grief and your anger. I am not here to judge, although with the stipulation that I am occasionally sarcastic and I have unresolved anger issues of my own. Not my words, I promise. Once we get through your issues and resolve your family's concerns, you will be free to go."

"How long will that take?"

"You never were a very patient man, were you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Why are _you_ the one talking to me, and not someone, I don't know, certified?"

"I was personally requested for this case."

"But why?"

"My case was similar to yours, they thought that it would be good for you to talk to someone like . . ." Angel cleared his throat, as if the words were hard to choke out. "Like you."

"We are nothing alike. They couldn't find some other vampire to do the job?"

"I'm pretty unique."

"Really?"

"I have a soul."

"Yeah, so?"

"There are only two known ensouled vampires in existence. Ever. In the history of this world. And the other one smells like bleach."

"You want a cookie?"

"Now who's being sarcastic? Mr. Cullen, you need to focus on yourself. Beginning with how Isabella Cullen, Nee Swan, died. The first time."

"Fine, whatever it takes to end this. Whatever _this_ is."


End file.
